Flames of Purity
At long last, the reckoning of the zombie horde on Delteros has come. Raze this city to the ground, so they may never return! Operation: Flames of Purity is the 6th co-op mission in the ErrorLandian Campaign. The Rising Flames have arrived to deal with the remaining clone zombies on Delteros, and they are first tasked with burning this zombie-ridden city to the ground. Cutscene Date: March 31, 3706 Colonel Percy: Apologies, commanders. The WolvesLandians have already moved on to K-35A. Looks like they left our efforts on Delteros out to dry... No matter. We’ve got something they don’t; in fact, something that helped us beat them on this planet so many years ago. They are the Rising Flames. They’ve been sent to New Francisco, one of the last cities that the horde has a tight grip on. I need you to take them under your wing and burn the city to the ground. I’ll explain more later. Ashes to Fall Music: Frank Klepacki - Brain Freeze Four task forces dropped by Phoenix-Transports were placed deep into the city, with Flamethrower Warmongers paradropping in behind them. They promptly burnt through the damaged buildings for adequate building space to bring in more forces, needless to say that the Clone Zombies in the area did not fare much better. The MCV was deployed once enough space was made, as the ASA successfully established battlefield control. More units began to help the Warmongers push forward, as the Clone Zombies became more and more aggressive towards the limited forces. Eventually, they got overwhelmed and had to stop pushing altogether to regroup as they had spread very thin. Guess it’s too hard to control yourself when something is too much fun. Beautiful Flames Eventually, each of the commanders were allowed to construct Centurions to continue to burn down New Franciso, which they used to great effect by garrisoning them with Flamethrower Warmongers. Volcano Tanks also proved instrumental in the burning of clones and smaller structures, and made sure the Centurion was completely safe from any attacks. Eventually, the city was in ruins, and the forces were instructed to cross the bridge to the other side in order to be extracted before the flames consumed them too. The bridge mysteriously detonated as some forces were trying to make it across the bridge, trapping the rest of the forces. The most interesting part, however, was that the explosion was a bright blue. What else would explode bright blue? An electrical transformer. That meant that it was an explosive compound of some sort with a hint of electric power. This was noted as Phoenix-Transports came in to rescue the surviving forces, but around 20 men were killed by the electric explosion while 4 more were consumed by the flames. It left a sour taste in their mouth for the Hunter Alliance. Aftermath The FoxLandian Federation would later be accused of this atrocious act and fuel them to join the WLR in their war against them. However, that would come much later from now. They moved on to Irkha, as the WLR was assisting the populace of K-35A.